The present invention relates to barbell exercising devices, and in particular to a barbell storage and exercise rack which is particularly adapted for squatting exercises.
Squatting exercises are performed to build up leg muscles and total body strength, and are one of the basic exercises performed by weight lifters, athletes, and other physical fitness enthusiasts. This exercise is usually performed by supporting a barbell on the user's shoulders or above his head, and then stooping from a standing position to a squatting position. If, during the exercise, the user is unable to rise from the squatting position because of fatique or other reasons, the weight of the barbell can cause the lifter to collapse on the floor, and thereby inflict physical injury to the lifter and/or damage the exercise equipment. For this reason, human spotters are often deployed on opposite sides of the lifter to assist him should help be required. Although some exercise racks for barbells have been developed, they do not permit the user to exercise free of obstruction, and are not adapted for squatting exercises.
Another problem encountered with barbell exercise equipment is that it is not easily portable. Because such equipment must be quite sturdy and durable to support heavy weights and high forces, it is usually very heavy, and must be fixed to the floor or walls of the room. Hence, present exercise equipment is not very maneuverable, and is therefore not well suited for residential or non-institutional uses.